Las nuevas generaciones del clan Hyuga
by mconstanzass
Summary: Hiashi decide confiar en el criterio de su hija, sólo con la esperanza de poder darle un mejor futuro a las nuevas generaciones del clan. /Capítulos cortos/
1. Prólogo

\- Hinata-sama retomará sus labores como líder del clan después de dar a luz. Luego de eso Tenten-sama deberá obtener la marca maldita del clan. - anuncia uno de los ancianos del clan.

\- Pero Tenten-sama no lleva la sangre Hyuga, no es necesario que sea marcada - reclama una mujer desde el fondo de la sala.

Hiashi observa como los ancianos comienzan a hablar entre sí, sugiriendo lo mejor para la nueva integrante del clan.

El antiguo líder se pone de pie logrando obtener la atención del resto de su gente, quienes parecían ansiosos por las palabras que este estaba a punto de entregarles.

\- Será Hinata quien decida lo mejor para las nuevas generaciones del clan, por esa razón vamos a esperar hasta que mi nieto nazca y nuestra líder sea capaz de guiarnos sin problemas -

\- Hiashi-sama - llama uno de los hombres a los costados del ex-lider del clan. Hiashi voltea en su dirección, con el rostro relajado. - ¿Usted está claro que cuando Hinata-sama de a luz, tanto Hanabi-sama y Tenten-sama junto con su descendencia deberán ser sellados? -

Hiashi no respondió.

Sabía perfectamente como funcionaban las reglas dentro del clan y no iba a permitir que uno de sus subordinados le recordará lo que sucedería en el futuro de su familia.

Pero confiaba plenamente en las decisiones de la mayor de sus hijas. Hinata más de una vez lo había sorprendido con su inteligencia a la hora de elegir su futuro.

Estaba seguro que su hija podía hacer prosperar al clan, incluso mejor de lo que el lo había hecho años atrás.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los días en la aldea oculta entre las hojas concurrían con normalidad. Después de la cuarta guerra ninja los problemas había disminuido y hoy por hoy el ultimo mal recuerdo ocasionado hace años por la desfragmentación de la luna era eso, un mero recuerdo.

Ellos llevaban un par de horas de haber llegado de la arena. Estaban en busca de un regalo, algo único que hiciera mella en su destinatario, aunque quizás faltaba tiempo para poder entregárselo.

— Hanabi-chan — hablo el joven de apenas 15 años, consiguiendo la atención de su acompañante. — ¿Crees que al bebé le gusten nuestros obsequios? — consulta con duda.

La recién nombrada no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la pregunta del nuevo "otooto" de su Nee-san.

Konohamaru Sarutobi observo con curiosidad a su amiga, sin entender la razón de que su Hanabi-chan soltara esa carcajada.

— Mmm... Yo creo... — susurró la chica, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos viajaba hasta su mentón dando la impresión que no encontraba las palabras con las cuales responder. — Yo creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Hana-chan nazca. — Razonó la castaña, confiada de que el bebé de Hinata sería una niña, la nueva heredera del reformado clan Uzumaki.

— ¡Naruto Nee-chan dice que si ellos no saben no debemos suponer que será el bebé! —exclama el menor de los Sarutobi.

Otra risa se hizo presente entre ellos, pero esta vez no pertenecía a Hanabi.

Ambos voltearon a sus espaldas para encontrarse con una pareja ANBU, específicamente un pájaro y un roedor.

— ¡Nee-san! —exclama Hanabi, al reconocer una de las máscaras, sin importarle que la gente a su alrededor la observara, corrió hacia los ANBU, dejando de lado a Konohamaru.

El castaño suspiró, admirando como su Hanabi-chan corría hacia su primo y su esposa.

Neji y Tenten Hyūga.

— Hinata-sama a consultado por ti Hanabi-sama, creo que deberías ir a verla. — dice Neji, sin intención de saludar a su prima menor. — Konohamaru — dijo en señal de saludo y respeto por el nieto del antiguo tercer Hokage.

Konohamaru no respondió, pero si le otorgó una reverencia, el bien sabía que no podía nombrar a Neji-san por su nombre mientras este vistiera su uniforme de ANBU.

— Entonces Konohamaru-kun y yo iremos a presentarnos en casa de Naruto nee-chan — celebró la joven, consiguiendo que su primo sacudiera la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

— No seas gruñón — agrega Tenten desde el anonimato de su máscara, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana política.

Ambos hombres suspiraron.

Neji por haber sido "regañado por su esposa", mientras que Konohamaru por otro lado por lo infantil que podía ser Hanabi cuando se trataba de su familia.

— Nos vemos en casa — agrega Hanabi con una reverencia a los adultos, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de ambos.

— Hasta luego sensei — se despide el muchacho.

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solos a la pareja.

En un movimiento rápido ambos saltaron sobre el árbol más cercano y seguido de eso desaparecieron.

Después de su última misión sus cuerpos necesitaban con urgencia un baño caliente.

* * *

Hace ya casi dos años Neji y Tenten habían contraído nupcias.

Luego de meses de finalizada la cuarta guerra ninja el genio Hyuga reconoció esos sentimientos que tanto había intentado controlar, sentimientos que pertenecían a esa Kunoichi experta en uso de armas.

Para su sorpresa Tenten le correspondía y al momento de saber eso, Neji no quiso esperar más tiempo.

En secreto pidió su mano. Sólo ellos presentes en medio del bosque cuando venían de vuelta de su más reciente misión.

Los meses pasaron y el día acordado llegó.

La boda fue llevada acabo en el jardín de la casa Hyūga, teniendo como invitados a sus más cercanos.

Ellos no necesitaban tener la presencia de todo el mundo para confirmar que se querían, con que ellos lo supieran era suficiente.

Hoy con 21 años eran felices con sus decisiones, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de haberse casado a los 19 años, sólo eran conscientes de que tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos.

— ¿En qué piensas genio? — susurra la castaña, enviando un escalofrío por la columna de su esposo.

Neji sonrió al voltearse para poder verla, si ella supiera que pensaba en como habían llegado a ese punto de sus vidas se burlaria de él, así que sólo dejo ver una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Ya sabes que es lo he estado pensado últimamente — Neji responde con su típico tono frio, sin importar el paso del tiempo alguna cosas nunca cambiarían en él.

Tenten arrugó el ceño.

Entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

— Ya hablamos sobre esto y habías acordado esperar hasta después de que Hinata diera a luz — el tono de voz de Tenten se transformó en uno serio, pues se suponía que ya no se discutiría más sobre el tema.

Neji la observó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

— Debemos esperar a que Hinata tome la riendas del clan y pueda eliminar esa estúpida regla que tienen —

— ¿Qué pasa si no puede eliminarla? — pregunta el con voz ronca.

Ella solo suspiró, logrando hacer que Neji la imitara.

— Si eso pasa huiré. No voy a dejar que mis hijos lleven esa marca por el resto de sus vidas, es suficiente con que hayan enjaulado tu vida, pero yo no voy a permitir que mis hijos la lleven — gruñó la castaña. — Pero primero debemos esperar a que Hinata hable con el consejo, ella tampoco quiere que Hanabi-chan y su descendencia lleven la marca, no sería justo para Konohamaru en un futuro. —

El genio de los Hyūga entendía perfectamente las palabras de Tenten, el tampoco quería que sus futuros hijos fueran marcados de por vida.

Dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de rendición, pero rápidamente se recuperó y rememoró las últimas palabras que había dicho su esposa segundos atrás.

— ¿Cómo es que sería injusto para Konohamaru? — pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— Al igual que Hinata, Hanabi-chan algún día va a formar una familia y estoy segura que Konohamaru será la otra cabeza de esa familia — explica Tenten con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hanabi-sama aún es una niña y Konohamaru sólo es un amigo, se han vuelto cercanos sólo porque Sarutobi ve como hermano a Naruto y Hanabi-sama es la hermana menor de Hinata-sama, esa es la única razón por la que pasen tienpo juntos. —

— Recuerda que nosotros igual fuimos amigos, unidos por otra razón pero a fin de cuentas amigos — susurra Tenten con fingida inocencia.

Neji rodó los ojos al entender que su esposa quería molestarlo, si había algo que lo sacará de lugar era cuando sus hermanas menores eran involucradas con algún chico, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo en Hinata, ella ya estaba casada, pero aún tenía tiempo para cuidar a Hanabi, quien sólo tenía 15 años.

— Espero que el día que tengamos a nuestra propia hija la cuides y la celes como lo haces como Hanabi-chan —

— No sé como lo haré si algún día llegó a ser padre — confiesa el castaño con calma.

Tenten volvió a soltar una risa. Neji llevaba meses intentando convenserla de que tuvieran descendencia, pero no esperaba que algún día dijera que no sabía como llevaría a cabo su rol de padre.

— Ya va a llegar el día en que los dos aprenderemos cómo funciona ese mundo. Mientras disfrutemos de nosotros y cuando el bebé de Naruto y Hinata nazca podremos aprender de él —

Neji no se negó, sabía que su castaña tenía razón.

Quizás era mejor esperar para que su primogénito/a llegará a sus vidas, primero tenían que asegurarse que el mundo al que llegaría será seguro para él/ella.

* * *

 _Hola a todos! Espero que estén super:3_

 _Bueno, me presento soy Mconstanzass, pero... preferiría que me llamen Conini jajaj encuentro que no es tan serio como mi user:B_

 _Voy a ser sincera, está historia está apareciendo en mi mente a medida que voy viendo el anime, (Estoy viendo naruto por primera vez) Pero! He leído en la wikia la información de cada uno de los personajes (o de los que he podido)._

 _Sé que en el anime Neji muere:c aquí no lo hará, más adelante explicaré como fue que se salvó:3_

 _Esta es mi primera historia basada en el mundo de Naruto y diré que tengo en mente desarrollar al NaruHina, NejiTen y KonohamaruxHanabi._

 _El desarrollo de la historia será un poco lento... porque... estoy terminando la Universidad y por el mes de diciembre trabajaré todo lo que mi cuerpo permita, pero eso no será impedimento para anotar ideas o avanzar de a poco en el desarrollo de la historia_

 _Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir en un comienzo:v_

 _Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el prólogo:'3 En un principio crei que la historia no le llegaría a nadie, pero ustedes me dieron ese empujón para armar este primer capítulo..._

 _Ojalá haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias sus opiniones!_

 _Un beso enorme! E intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo, el cual será enfocado en Naruto y Hinata_

 _Nos leemos!_


	3. Capítulo 2

La idea llevaba meses en su cabeza, exactamente siete, la misma cantidad de meses que su primogénito llevaba de huésped en su vientre.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a todo el clan, con su esposo a su lado y siendo observada con cautela por parte de su padre.

– Quiero que todo el clan esté al tanto... – habló la líder del clan Hyūga, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes. – La marca del pájaro enjaulado ya no será llevada en la frente. Desde que Hanabi me cedió su lugar como heredera del clan he pensado en eso, porque no quiero condenar a mi hermana a que su rostro siempre esté cubierto. Es por eso que desde el nacimiento de nuestro hijo. – al decir la última frase le fue inevitable no mirar a Naruto, quien apretó su mano en señal de apoyo. – La marca será aplicada en la columna vertebral de cada Hyūga perteneciente a la rama secundaria, comenzando por Hanabi y las nuevas generaciones del clan.

El silencio se hizo presente en el salón una vez que la peliazul dejó de hablar.

Aunque más de alguno tenía dudas sobre aquella decisión, la mayoría prefería callar, pues ellos no eran nadie para cuestionar una decisión tomada por su líder.

– Hinata-sama – murmura uno de los ancianos. – ¿Que sucederá con aquellos que ya fueron marcados en su frente? –

Esa simple frase hizo que Neji bajara la vista, el sabía perfectamente que no había forma de borrar la marca de su cuerpo, pero estaba feliz de que en un futuro sus hijos no llevarían una tan visible como la de suya y por sobretodo podrían seguir cuidando el Kekkei genkai de la familia.

– Todos sabemos que no se es posible el eliminar la marca una vez que esta es hecha en un cuerpo, así que las personas que ya la poseen deberán vivir con ella, pero en su descendencia verán plasmado el hecho de que se puede hacer cambios en el destino. –

Con esas palabras Hinata se dirigía a Neji, quien la observaba con una leve sonrisa y con el corazón lleno de ansias para contarle a su esposa que sus hijos serían libres, al menos más que el.

~

 ** _Residencia Uzumaki-Hyūga._**

La noche había llegado y de la mano el sueño se había apoderado del cuerpo de la mayor de las Hyūga.

Por esa razón Naruto la había cargado hasta su habitación para vestirla con esa remera que meses atrás había sido suya y que hoy era el pijama favorito de su esposa. Con cuidado la cubrió con los cobertores y le fue imposible apartarse de su lado, así que se recostó junto a ella y por inercia su mano viajó hasta el hinchado vientre de Hinata.

– Estoy orgulloso de tí Hime – susurró el rubio, mientras con cuidado su mano acariciaba el vientre de Hinata, quien seguía dormida – Y estoy seguro que nuestros hijos también estarán orgullosos de ti en el futuro.

– _Es asqueroso ver lo débil que te has vuelto_ – carraspeó una voz dentro de la mente de Naruto.

Él aludido sólo río por lo bajo.

Ya no caía tan fácilmente en sus burlas.

– No soy débil por estar enamorado. – responde el rubio en su mente.

– _En el futuro, tu mocoso va a ser idolatrado por todos sólo por ser tu hijo. No permitas que eso lo vuelva un ególatra_. –

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras del Bijū, tardando en encontrar las palabras para responderle. Aunque fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como unos leves golpes hacían presencia entre su mano y el vientre de Hinata.

– Intentaré criarlo lo mejor que pueda. Creo que ningún padre sabe como criar la primera vez – responde el hombre de ojos azules.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Con el paso de los segundos sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y sin importarle que aún estaba con su ropa diaria se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que le irradiaba el dormir junto a su Hime.


	4. Capítulo 3

— _¡Vamos Hika-chan! Si tu hermano no quiere ir que no vaya._ — _sentencio el mayor de los cuatro niños que se encontraban en la habitación._

— _P-pero..._ — _balbuceo la niña y su vista se enfocó rápidamente en su hermano mayor, que estaba observando como la menor de todos dormía plácidamente en su futon._

 _Los ojos del pequeño que estaba siendo dejado de lado se concentraron en la bebé y como si no le importara lo que hicieran su hermana y su primo se acercó a ella, con la intención de cuidar su sueño mientras los adultos compartían en el patio de su casa._

— _Descuida Hime-chan, yo cuidare de ti sin importar que._ —

* * *

La ceremonia había sido un éxito, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

Finalmente, el nieto mayor del honorable tercer Hokage había contraído nupcias.

Sarutobi Konohamaru a sus 21 años no cabía más en su dicha; y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro era la prueba de ello y a parte que sostenía por la cintura a su amiga y compañera de vida, que desde ese día y para siempre seria conocida como Sarutobi Hanabi.

El ambiente en la mansión era grato, todo el mundo disfrutaba con alegría la nueva unión en el pueblo, y para ser ya pasada las dos de la madrugada la fiesta de celebración estaba en su máximo punto.

Todos los niños se encontraban dormidos, para tranquilidad de sus padres. Aunque solo un matrimonio estaba preocupado, estaban en pleno conocimiento de lo inquieto que podía ser su hijo y más preocupados aun por el simple hecho de que el chiquillo era un imán de problemas y travesuras.

El novio se percató de la inquietud de quienes eran considerados sus hermanos mayores y que desde ese día políticamente lo eran, decidido le hizo una señal a su esposa para que se acercaran a los Uzumaki's con la intención de tranquilizarlos.

— Naruto nii-chan, quita esa cara de susto, estoy seguro que Boruto-kun está dormido en el cuarto que quiso compartir con sus primos y la pequeña Wari. — menciona el novio con una sonrisa, que de paso logró contagiar a Hinata, dejándola más tranquila.

— Konohamaru-kun tiene razón. Ya es tarde, quizás nos estamos volviendo paranoicos. —

Ante las palabras de su esposa, Naruto intento relajarse un poco.

El rubio dejo salir un suspiro y su atención se dirigió hacia su antiguo aprendiz y su cuñada.

— Solo me preocupa que alguna de sus bromas arruine su boda. — susurra el Uzumaki con cierta vergüenza.

Hanabi no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante las palabras de Naruto, contagiando de paso a Konohamaru.

— Ninguna de sus bromas podría arruinar este día. — agrega Hanabi con seguridad.

Una mueca se instaló en el rostro de Hinata, quien desaprobaba con creces el hecho de que su hermana consintiera tanto al mayor de sus hijos, aunque estaba segura de que algún día seria su turno cuando Hanabi fuera madre.

— Venga, sigamos disfrutando — agrega el Sarutobi con alegría. — Los niños han de estar bien, además si algo sucede estoy seguro que Natsu-san nos avisara. —

Esto al parecer dejo un poco más tranquilos a los jóvenes padres, quienes dejaron ver un poco de paz en sus rostros, para luego entregarles una sonrisa a los recién casados.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión Hyūga el ambiente estaba un poco más calmado que en el patio, debido al simple hecho que en las habitaciones superiores se encontraban los más pequeños durmiendo.

Aunque en la cocina se podía presenciar como una joven dama intentaba disfrazar sus penas comiendo y bebiendo lo primero que encontrara.

— Yo debía ser la que hoy llevara el apellido Sarutobi. — regaña la joven de cabellos castaños. — Hanabi-sama siempre consigue lo que quiero.

A las espaldas de Kazamatsuri Moegi se encontraba Natsu, la antigua cuidadora de Hanabi, que hoy por hoy estaba a cargo de cuidar a la nueva generación de Hyūgas, pero por sobre todo, ella misma se había dado la misión de evitar que Uzumaki Boruto se inmiscuyera en algún problema hoy y el resto de días que le quedaran siendo su tutora.

Con cuidado la ya mayor Natsu se encaminó por los pasillos de la mansión, así como lo había hecho cada una hora, para cerciorarse de que los más pequeños de la familia estuvieran sin ningún inconveniente.

El reloj marcaba casi las tres de la madrugada, así que con tranquilidad siguió avanzando, sin percatarse de la seguidilla de _shōjis_ que se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Recién cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la habitación a la que se dirigía algo capto su atención.

Dos pares de pequeñas sandalias estaban regadas a mitad del pasillo.

Apresuró su caminar para al fin dar con la temida escena que se había formado en su cabeza. La calma volvió a ella cuando vio como la más pequeña estaba siendo cuidada por el más responsable y sensato de los niños.

— Esto es malo. — reconoció la mujer con pesar.

Con cuidado se encargó de cobijar a los niños y rápidamente salió de la habitación, con dirección al patio de la mansión.

* * *

Habían estado esperando por varios minutos a que Chouji-san se alejara del enorme pastel que se encontraba en la mesa central y a pesar de que ya todos los invitados se habían servido del postre, esto no había sido impedimento para que sobrara una gran cantidad.

Cantidad que esos dos pequeños deseaban comer con ansias.

— Nii-san — susurró la pequeña castaña.

— ¿Qué Hika-chan? —

— ¿Podré comer todo lo que quiera? —

Uzumaki Boruto asintió repetidas veces, dándole a entender a la pequeña que nada ni nadie los regañaría por comer a tan altas horas de la noche.

— ¡Vamos! — exclama con alegría el rubio.

* * *

Nuevamente las risas se habían hecho presentes entre ellas.

¿Y cómo no? Si estaban asustando a Hanabi.

La razón era simple, la menor de las hermanas Hyūga quería ser madre, por el simple hecho de que su hermana y sus amigas ya lo eran.

— Hanabi-chan, si yo fuera tú. — Exclamó Nara Temari con esa típica voz autoritaria que la caracterizaba. — Si yo fuera tú, esperaría hasta después de los 25, así podrás disfrutar más de tu juventud y de tu vida junto a Konohamaru. — explico la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

— Temari-san tiene razón. — apoya Hinata con voz calma. — No es necesario que planees ya el tener un bebé, eso llegará con el tiempo. Primero disfruta tu tiempo con... —

Las palabras de la líder del clan Hyūga fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose y que de paso atrajo de presencia de la tutora de los niños.

Esto asustando a todas las madres ahí presentes.

— ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Tenten-sama! — exclama Natsu una vez que se encuentra a una corta distancia de las mujeres.

Unos metros de donde se había ubicado la mujer para llamar la atención de las madres, se encontraban la mayoría de los varones, incluyendo a Hyūga Hiashi.

Con dificultad para hablar Natsu encontró las palabras para dirigirse a las mujeres que había nombrado.

— L-los niños, e-el pastel — tartamudeo la mujer con susto.

Dos de los varones presentes habían entendido perfectamente lo que sucedía y sin tener la necesidad de preguntar los nombres ya sabían quiénes eran los responsables.

— ¡BORUTO! —

— ¡HIKARI! —

El grito de Neji y Naruto era lo último que querían oír esos dos niños.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, cualquier consulta dejenla en los comentarios.**

 **Quiero aclarar un poco el tema de las edades de los niños, aqui Himawari será tres años más pequeña que Boruto en la historia original.**

 **°Boruto: 5 años**  
 **°Hikari: 4 años y medio**  
 **°Himawari: 2 años**


	5. Capítulo 4

Hyuga Hiashi nunca imaginó que en un punto de su vida estaría frente a una escena como esa, en la cual el mayor de sus nietos hacía un berrinche por ser el único que no poseía el dojutsu familiar.

El pequeño Uzumaki Boruto, a sus siete años había sido espectador de como su pequeña hermanita despertaba el Byakugan y todo por su culpa, quedándose él como el mayor y único descendiente del clan Hyūga en no poseer esa privilegiada vista, osea prácticamente los mellizos solo poseían el característico color de ojos heredados de su tío Neji, pero aún así se notaba a kilómetros que ellos eran Hyūgas, mientras que él solo tenía los bigotes heredados de su padre.

— No es justo que yo no tenga nada. — susurra el pequeño rubio con pena.

Desde su asiento Hiashi no podía evitar sentir ternura por su nieto, ese pequeño hiperactivo tan idéntico a su padre y que el perfectamente sabia que tiene mucho más de lo que desea.

Fue inevitable para Hiashi no regresar en el tiempo unos cuantos años.

Siete, para ser más exactos.

El día que Boruto llegó al mundo el clima estaba frío y tanto Hiashi como Neji querían estar presentes en uno de los días más importantes para Hinata.

— Sólo Naruto-sama va a ingresar al cuarto, es su esposo y el padre del bebé. — había sentenciado la anciana partera del clan.

De forma reacia ambos Hyugas aceptaron las palabras de la anciana y a sabiendas que no podían quedarse sin hacer nada por el tiempo que durará el parto, decidieron enfocar sus mentes en alguna tarea.

Neji iría con su embarazada esposa Tenten, quien a sus tres meses de embarazo parecía tener una barriga de dos trimestres, inquietando a más de algún anciano del clan.

Hiashi por su lado se ubicaría en su futón fuera de la sala donde se encontraba la mayor de sus hijas y comenzaría a meditar, aunque el sabía perfectamente que se sentaría allí para hablarle a su difunta esposa.

Los gritos desde el interior de la habitación eran un poco angustiantes para el hombre, pero el sabía cuán laborioso podía llegar a ser un parto.

En su vida Hyūga Hiashi había asistido al parto de sus dos hijas y en ambas oportunidades había conocido esa sensación de haber nacido a la par con ellas.

— Vamos a ser abuelos querida Hana, Hinata se convertirá en madre dentro de unos minutos aunque puede que sean horas. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que haya encontrado a un hombre que la ame tanto como lo hace Naruto. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para conocer al bebé, pero como eso no será posible te prometo que le daré mi cariño junto al tuyo, al igual que el del cuarto Hokage y su esposa, sabes Hana ellos también son los abuelos de nuestro nieto...

El ex líder del clan Hyūga no fue capaz de terminar de hablar en sus pensamientos, ya que un suave llanto lo alertó de que la espera por su primer nieto y futuro heredero del clan había terminado.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que la partera lo autorizará a entrar a la habitación.

— Hiashi-sama, ya puede conocer a su nieto. — anuncia la misma anciana que no lo autorizó a ingresar al parto.

En el instante que Hyūga Hiashi vio por primera vez a Uzumaki Boruto supo que ese pequeño regordete de cabellos rubios y marcas idénticas a las de su padre, sería alguien importante dentro de su vida, pero sobre todo sería una persona de grandes valores y habilidades.

No por nada era fruto de la unión de unos descendientes directos de los creadores del mundo shinobi.

— ¡Oji-San! — exclama el rubio, sacando a su abuelo de sus pensamientos.

Hiashi disimuló una sonrisa al ver la mueca de su nieto.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunta el hombre con cautela, a la espera de la energía que irradia ese pequeño.

— ¿Porque Hizashi y Hikari tienen el Byakugan y yo no? — el puchero en los labios de Boruto lo hacía más adorable de lo normal ante los ojos de su abuelito.

— Boruto... — suspira Hiashi con ternura. — Tus primos sólo tienen el color de ojos del clan. Bueno Hikari tiene un poco de café en su mirada, pero eso no significa que ellos te ganen en habilidades, ni Hikari ni Hizashi ha despertado el Byakugan aún. —

El niño decidió pensarlo un poco y aún así más interrogantes llegaron a su mente.

— Los ojos de Hika-chan son así porque tía Tenten no es del clan ¿Verdad? — una nueva pregunta había abandona esa caja de sorpresas que tenía por nombre Boruto.

Hiashi asintió levemente.

— Y por la misma razón Himawari y tu tienen los ojos azules. Porque su padre es parte del clan Uzumaki, proveniente del país del remolino. — explicó el mayor.

Desde su sitio el menor llevó su mano a su mentón, simulando el estar pensando en alguna otra pregunta o respuesta para hacerle frente a su abuelo.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué Hima pudo tener los ojos de mamá? —

Y ahí iba la razón del berrinche y cuestionario al que estaba siendo impuesto el hombre.

— El que Himawari haya despertado el Byakugan a los cuatro años sigue siendo un misterio. Ella es la primera en despertarlo siendo tan pequeña. — el Hyūga no quería especificar tanto ante Boruto, pues bien sabía que el apenas era un niño.

— Quisiera poder tenerlo algún día. — gruñe el menor haciendo una tierna mueca.

— Todo a su tiempo Boruto. — apremia Hiashi con un tono de voz calmado. — ¿Qué te parece si seguimos entrenando? —

— ¡Claro, Oji-San! ¡Verás que seré el mejor de tus nietos-ttebasa! —

Ambos vuelven a sus posiciones de combate.

Un Hiashi sin activar su Byakugan observa fijamente a su nieto.

Ese que es tan diferente a el, pero que ama como si hubiera salido de una de sus costillas.

Sus ojos blancos están fijos en el pequeño rubio de ojos azules y bigotes como marca de nacimiento que dio inicio a las nuevas generaciones del clan Hyūga.


	6. Capítulo 5

Un par de ojos color blanco malva lo observaban curioso, a la espera de una respuesta a la interrogante que había formulado el mayor de los mellizos. Quien sentado junto a su hermana menor querían saber por qué habían escuchado decir al Hokage aquellas palabras con tanto pesar.

Desde la entrada de la sala Tenten había quedado sorprendida ante el horrible recuerdo que había adquirido hace más de diez años. El matrimonio se miró con pánico y la duda creció en la mente de la castaña ¿Por qué sus tiernos hijos tenían que preguntar específicamente eso? ¿Y justo a sus casi siete años?

¡Aún son muy pequeños para entender!

Ella se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaba el resto de su familia, para poder estar más atenta a las palabras de sus niños.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que te atravesó un árbol? — pregunta con inocente curiosidad Hikari.

— Tío Naruto dijo que necesitaban más ninjas médicos, para evitar otra situación así. — agrega Hizashi con su típico tono serio. Idéntico al de Neji.

El Hyūga suspiro. Nunca espero que sus hijos fueran tan insensibles con un tema así y más cuando sabían que su madre se tensaba al pensar que algo le podría suceder a sus tres regalos, como los llamaba ella.

— No lo atravesó un árbol, solo fueron dos ramas. — menciona Tenten, consiguiendo que la atención de sus hijos se enfocara en ella, que ahora se encontraba al lado del sofá donde los mellizos se encontraban sentados.

— ¿Por qué? —

Neji gruño internamente, a veces odiaba esa inocente curiosidad de su hija. Era uno de los tantos rasgos que había heredado de Tenten, ya que físicamente tanto Hikari como Hizashi eran su viva imagen, resaltando solo el hecho que su pequeña tenía los ojos característicos del clan con un leve tono dorado y Hizashi tenía el cabello un tono más claro que él, pero en cuanto a rasgos, esos gemelos habían sido sacados directamente del cuerpo del Hyūga.

— Para salvarle la vida a Hinata-sama y a su tío Naruto. — respondió el mayor con pesar en su voz.

— Estábamos en medio de la cuarta guerra shinobi y nuestra misión era cuidar de su tío, ya que él fue quien nos salvó a todos, permitiéndonos vivir las vidas que llevamos hoy. — agrega Tenten con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— El regañó a Shizune-sama porque habías estado muerto —

— ¿Por qué ustedes dos saben esas cosas? No creo que Naruto se las dijera directamente. — susurra Tenten con duda, consiguiendo contagiar la misma inquietud en su esposo.

La respuesta llego inmediatamente a la mente de Neji. Sus hijos habían estado espiando al Hokage mientras este hablaba con una de las instructoras del cuerpo médico del hospital de Konoha.

— Shizune-sama fue quien ayudo a su padre en la guerra. De no ser por ella no estaríamos aquí. — dice Tenten con pesar, ella realmente estaría eternamente agradecida de los esfuerzos que había hecho la antigua asesora de la Quinta Hokage.

— Pero estamos Tenten. — agrega Neji con voz seria, sorprendiendo a sus hijos por el tono de voz que había utilizado para dirigirse a su esposa. — Ustedes son muy pequeños para saber lo que sucedió en esa guerra, prometo contarles todo con detalle cuando sean mayores. —

Ambos niños observaron a su padre y asintieron de forma perezosa.

— ¿Qué tan mayores seremos cuando nos cuentes todo? — consulta Hikari.

— Cuando pasen sus exámenes chunin, luego de eso les contaremos todo lo que ustedes quieran. — sentencia Tenten, quien no estaba dispuesta a pasar por el mismo interrogatorio de nuevo o al menos hasta que sus hijos tuvieran más de doce años.

— De ahora en adelante les prohíbo que escuchen conversaciones ajenas. — gruñe Neji con voz cansina, bien sabía que sus hijos le harían caso hasta que se olvidaran de esta conversación. — Está bien que el Hokage sea su tío, pero no por eso van a estar escuchando sus conversaciones sin su permiso.

Los mellizos asintieron a la par, sacándole una sonrisa tierna a su madre.

— ¡Ya! Es hora de que vayan a la cama. Mañana Hizashi tiene entrenamiento con Hiashi-sama y Hikari debe ir a casa de Temari. — agrega alegremente Tenten, con la única intención de distraer la curiosa mente de sus hijos.

Desde su asiento Neji solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, hasta que entendió las últimas palabras de Tenten y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pánico.

— ¿Por qué Hikari debe ir a la casa de los Nara? — pregunta de mala gana el líder Boke.

— Sabes bien que ella y el pequeño Dai son amigos. — responde la castaña con tono de obviedad.

Los mellizos observaban con sorpresa el que su padre se volviera grosero de un momento a otros, ellos nunca lo habían visto hablar de mala gana cuando sus hijos iban agregados a la oración que había formulado.

— ¿A qué hora deberá estar allá? —

— A las nueve. — responde Tenten con tranquilidad.

— Estará de vuelta para el almuerzo, luego entrenará junto a Himawari hasta después de la cena. —

El rostro de la pequeña Hikari se iluminó al escuchar que al día siguiente podría entrenar junto a su prima preferida.

— ¿¡De verdad podré entrenar con Hima-chan!? —

— Así es. — contesta Neji de forma monótona.

— ¡Genial! — celebra la niña con alegría en sus ojos y voz. — Vamos nii-chan, debemos ir a dormir. — agrega la pequeña castaña, consiguiendo sacar de su mundo a su hermético mellizo.

— Yo llevare a Hikari con los Nara, así que no debes preocuparte de nada padre. — dice Hizashi dirigiéndose con respeto hasta su progenitor.

— Gracias hijo. Ahora hagan caso a su madre y vayan a descansar. — la voz de Neji había vuelto a ser esa suave que siempre utilizaba para dirigirse a su descendencia.

Ambos niños se despidieron de sus padres con cautela, esa que habían heredado de su padre y que él se sentía orgulloso de ver reflejada en ellos.

Cuando los dos pequeños Hyūgas abandonaron por completo la habitación fue en ese momento cuando el matrimonio recién pudo respirar con tranquilidad, ante la incómoda situación de la que habían sido participes.

— Espero que reprueben un par de veces sus exámenes antes de que vuelvan a preguntar por ese horrible recuerdo. — sentencia Tenten, dejándose caer en el sofá que había sido ocupado por sus hijos hace unos minutos atrás.

Con poco cuidado Neji se dejó caer a su lado, y como un movimiento ya preestablecido en su vida abrazó a su esposa por los hombros, logrando que esta se apoyara en su pecho con cuidado.

— Un intento va a ser más que suficiente, después de todo son nuestros hijos. — susurra el Hyūga para sí mismo, aunque a su lado Tenten asiente sabiendo que las palabras del castaño son ciertas.

— No quiero volver a pasar por algo así otra vez Neji. — un suspiro sale de los labios de la mujer, consiguiendo que Neji besara su frente como respuesta.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no les incomodaba, es más se sentían a gusto los dos solos.

— No te preocupes mamá... — dice una tierna vocecilla a sus espaldas, que logra que ambos volteen para encontrar a su hija con la mitad del cuerpo escondido tras la puerta de _shōji_. — Cuando sea mayor seré una ninja médico, mucho mejor que la quinta. Y me aseguraré de que ustedes sean eternos...

* * *

 _ **Bueno gentecita, aquí esta la primera parte que intenta aclarar por qué Neji sigue vivo.**_

 ** _Quizás Hizashi no participó mucho en la charla, pero es debido a que su personalidad es como la de Neji cofcof_** _introvertido_ ** _cofcof, mientras que Hikari-chan es más habladora como Tenten._**

 _ **Gracias por sus palabritas y por leer, intentare actualizar pronto...**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

— ¡Es hora de pedir los deseos-ttebasa! — exclama Boruto desde su sitio en la mesa.

Todos los invitados asintieron demostrando estar de acuerdo, para la gran mayoría de los padres de todos los invitados era el momento perfecto para tomar fotografías, aunque ya habían una persona auto definida para aquella tarea.

— ¡Naruto-niichan apresúrate! —

Una cuantas carcajadas se escucharon con las palabras de Sarutobi Hanabi, quien estaba más que dispuesta a avergonzar a su hermano político, sin importarle mucho que este fuera el Hokage de la Aldea.

Con extrema delicadeza el séptimo Hokage entró en la sala, donde en el centro de la mesa se encontraba la menor de sus hijos, su preciosa Himawari.

Era imposible disimular la felicidad en el rostro se la menor de los Uzumaki, quien el día de hoy cumplía cinco años.

— ¡Felicidades Hima-chan! — grita un pequeño rubio de ojos aguamarina, demostrando un poco de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la festejada, mientras que en el rostro de Naruto se formaba una leve mueca que fue imperceptible para todos menos para su esposa, quien movió la cabeza a la par que soltaba una risa entretenida.

— Puedes pedir tus deseos cariño. — susurra Hinata, quien había prendido las velas del pastel mientras los ojos de su hija seguían enfocados en los ojos del primogénito de Sai e Ino.

Ambos niños apartaron la mirada con rapidez, Himawari enfocándose en su pastel, mientras que Inojin se volvía hacia Ino, consultando si lo había hecho bien felicitando a su pequeña amiga.

Himawari torció los labios por unos segundos y con una mirada rápido observó como todos los presentes sonreían en su dirección, mostrando ese cariño que todos le tenían desde que era pequeña.

— Deseo... que el tío Neji me deje jugar con su cabello más seguido. —

Con ese primer deseo pronunciado por la peliazul todos se volvieron hasta el recién nombrado, quien se había sonrojado por el secreto que su sobrina había revelado, Tenten al lado de Neji fue más osada y sin importar que su esposo se molestara movió su mano derecha hasta la espalda de este y comenzó a jugar con el moño que sostenía las puntas de su cabello.

Antes de que el matrimonio se diera cuenta la atención había sido devuelta a la cumpleañera que miraba dudativamente las velas de su pastel.

— Deseo... algún día conocer a mis Obaa-chan y a mi Ojii-chan que fue Hokage como papá — el momento en que Himawari pronunció esas palabras todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio y en los ojos de sus padres se pudieron ver claramente un par de lágrimas, al igual que en los inexpresivos ojos de Hyūga Hiashi. — Y... Deseo ser feliz con mi familia para siempre. — al final de su oración le siguió el que la menor apagara las velas del pastel, acto que fue seguido por una ola de aplausos por parte de los invitados.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hima-chan! — exclamaron todos.

Aunque unos gritos como los de Boruto y Naruto se escucharon más fuertes que el resto.

Rápidamente ambos mellizos Hyūgas bajaron de sus asientos y corrieron hasta donde estaba sentada su prima, a quien abrazaron pues la querían como a una hermana más.

— Felicidades Hima-neechan, te quiero mucho. — dice Hikari con ternura.

— Felicidades en tu día Hime-chan — pronuncia Hizashi con su típico tono neutro, pero a su vez regalándole una sonrisa a su prima.

— Muchas gracias Nee-san, Nii-san, yo también los quiero... —

Con cautela los tres pequeños deshicieron el abrazo, para encontrarse con la presencia del mayor de los Uzumaki-Hyūga.

— Feliz cumpleaños Hima, espero que te guste... — murmura Boruto, entregándole un gran regalo a su hermana.

Himawari no recibió el paquete, sino que se lanzó de lleno a abrazar a su hermano, ocultando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

— ¡Gracias por todo onii-chan! Te quiero mucho. —

Esas simples palabras entraron a su corazón con la rapidez de un rayo, logrando que lágrimas corrieran por sus regordetas mejillas que desde su nacimiento estaban marcadas por dos bigotes a cada lado. Sus brazos rápidamente respondieron el brazo que Himawari le estaba dando y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el corazón lleno de felicidad por hacer feliz a su pequeña hermana.

Desde el inicio de la sala el matrimonio Uzumaki veía como sus pequeños retoños estaban sumergidos en ese hermoso abrazo, sintiéndose orgullosos de que ambos se quisieran y se respetaran como lo hacían Boruto y Himawari.


	8. Capítulo 7

— Entonces... Caballo... Escorpión... Ve-verraco, Tía Hinata no creo que pueda activar mi Byakugan así... — murmura Hikari, dejando de hacer las poses de manos que le había indicado la líder del clan.

— _Hikari..._ — gruñe su padre desde una esquina del dojo.

El líder del Boke, avanzó a pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba su hija, ignorando a su prima quien cumplía como maestra de la niña, se hincó al lado de su pequeña castaña para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— Este es el primer paso para que aprendan a dominar su línea sensorial, su tía Hinata y yo también pasamos por esto cuando éramos pequeños — le explicó Neji con voz tranquila.

En los dorados ojos de Hikari se podía ver a simple vista inquietud, ese miedo que había mermado en ella desde que conoció la historia de toda su familia, cuando su madre le contó que su papá es conocido como el genio de su generación no se asombró, no por nada su padre había sido ANBU antes de que su mellizo y ella nacieran, pero después su tío Naruto les había contado que Tenten, su madre, había sido una de las pocas en poder manipular una de las armas sagradas del sabio de los seis caminos en la guerra y ahora dicha colección estaba en las repisas del dojo en casa.

Más tarde en la academia tanto ella como su hermano y su primo se habían enterado en clase de Historia de la Aldea todo lo que había sucedido en la última gran guerra.

Su padrino había sido el gran héroe que ha salvado el mundo más de una vez, su madrina, es la actual líder del Clan Hyūga, esposa del héroe más grande de la historia, ese mismo que hoy ocupaba el puesto de Hokage en la Aldea, su tía Hanabi era una excelente usuaria de jūken, por no decir que su padre y su tía también eran expertos en esto.

Y ahí estaba ella, la hija mejor del genio Hyūga y la experta en armas que era Tenten.

Era imposible evitar sentir pánico por el difícil camino que su destino le había impuesto solo por haber nacido en el clan Hyūga.

— _Hikari_... _¿Hija?_ — la voz de Neji se escuchaba lejana en los oídos de la menor, quien seguía divagando sobre el peso que se había instalado en sus hombros al saber la verdad sobre su familia.

Los ojos de Hikari se llenaron de lágrimas y en un parpadeo se enfocaron en las grises perlas que poseía su padre.

— Lo siento papá. — susurró, aguantando las ganas de permitirle a sus lágrimas que viajaran por sus mejillas.

Antes de que Hyūga Neji fuera capaz de entender las palabras de su pequeña ella le hubiera dado la espalda para salir corriendo del dojo, dejándolo a él y a Hinata sorprendidos, no era normal que la pequeña Hikari tuviera esas reacciones.

* * *

El claro del bosque perteneciente al clan Nara era lejos el paisaje más llamativo para la menor de la familia.

Nara Karura había nacido de la unión de Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari, teniendo también como hermano mayor a Nara Shikadai, quien en esos momentos se encontraba practicando el _Kagemane no jutsu_ perteneciente al clan, el cual era pasado de generación en generación dentro de los Nara.

Apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol se encontraba Temari, quien sostenía en sus brazos a una alegre Karura de solo cinco meses de nacida y al costado de ambas mujeres se encontraban unos cuantos ciervos que merodeaban por el claro del bosque.

— Ne... Karura-chan, tu hermano cada vez mejora más — pronuncia Temari con voz infantil, con la intención de llamar la atención de su hija y teniendo éxito en ello, pues los almendrados ojos de la pequeña rubia viajaron desde su madre hasta donde se encontraban padre e hijo entrenando.

— ¡Da! — balbucea la menor, festejando a su hermano mayor.

Tanto padre e hijo escucharon a la menor y voltearon en su dirección con una sonrisa.

Desde que Karura había llegado a la familia todos dejaban de hacer sus obligaciones por prestarle atención, incluso los ciervos parecían estar entretenidos viendo al bebé.

— ¿Podemos tomar un descanso papá? — consulta Shikadai, con sus enormes ojos verdes iluminados por los pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles.

— Venga, no nos vendrá mal. —

Ambos pelinegros se acercaron a las mujeres y una alegre Karura estiraba los brazos en dirección a su padre. Por otro lado Shikadai se había percatado de que el ciervo más pequeño que estaba descansando al lado de su madre se encontraba inquieto, como si algo perturbara su paz dentro del bosque.

— ¿Que tienes Ichi? — susurra el primogénito de los Nara, inclinándose al lado del pequeño ciervo.

El pequeño animal solo le mantuvo la mirada al Nara y sin previo aviso se echó a correr, dejando a los mayores inquietos, mientras Shikadai por su lado parecía haber entendido las palabras de ese pequeño ciervo que había nacido días antes que su hermanita.

— ¡Alguien que no es del clan está en el bosque! — grita Shikadai a lo lejos.

Con esa simple frase, Shikamaru devolvió a su pequeña a los brazos de Temari, para poder seguir a su hijo y descubrir quien había ingresado al bosque sin avisar.

* * *

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hikari está perdida! — la voz de Hinata sonaba exasperada y como no, si para ella sus sobrinos eran como sus hijo. Al ver que su esposo no parecía entender prefirió seguir hablando. —Neji-niisan y yo llevamos una hora buscándola...

Antes de que la pelinegra continuara hablando, Naruto decidió interrumpirla.

— ¿Sucedió algo? Utilizaré el modo sabio para encontrar su chakra, pero antes de eso, ¿No pensaron en que podía estar con Shikadai e Inojin? Hika-chan se lleva bien con ellos. —

Hinata dudo un momento, pero no dijo nada debido a que su esposo ya se encontraba con sus ojos y parpados de color naranja.

Después de un par de segundos Naruto volvió la vista hacia su esposa, quien parecía no comprender la sonrisa ladina que el Uzumaki le estaba regalando.

— El bosque de los Nara, Shikamaru y Temari están con ella, esta angustiada. — ante esa última afirmación la sonrisa que Naruto tenía en el rostro desapareció, cambiando a una mueca de preocupación. — Enviaré un clon de sombra para avisarle a Neji, espero que Tenten y Hanabi no se inquieten si vamos más tarde por Boruto y Himawari. — con los respectivos sellos manuales un perfecto clon de sombra apareció a la derecha del Hokage, sin emitir palabra alguna el clon salió de la residencia Uzumaki dejando al Naruto original y Hinata solos. — ¡Vamos! —

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido el haberla encontrado llorando sobre uno de los árboles del bosque, porque para cualquier persona que la conociera sabía que Hyūga Hikari prefería aguantar el llanto que mostrarle a los demás sus debilidades. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su mejor amiga, ella era fuerte, incluso más fuerte que él, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

— ¿Tu igual nos darás situaciones problemáticas? eh Karura... — No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pues tenía a su hermana dormida en sus brazos. — Sin duda serás igual de perezosa que papá y yo, pero eres igual de linda que mamá. — una sonrisa se alojó en los labios de Shikadai luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras, las cuales prefería tener siempre para sí mismo.

— Me gustaría escuchar eso más seguido. — murmura la voz de su madre desde la entrada que daba al bosque.

Aunque no era capaz de verlo Temari sabía que Shikadai en esos momentos podía competir en colorización con un tomate y por esa misma razón empujo a la menor de los Hyūga al salón de su casa, para que como último recurso esta se divirtiera al ver avergonzado a su mejor amigo.

— Temari-san, lamento haber entrado a sus tierras sin avisar, sé que está prohibido pero quería ver como Dai entrenaba con Shikamaru-san. — La castaña dejo salir un suspiro, sin poder mirar a la madre de Shikadai a los ojos, si era sincera, la madre de su mejor amigo daba miedo.

— Kari... — la llama Shikamaru desde la puerta, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes, aunque para ninguno era raro que la llamara con ese apodo.

Nadie más fue capaz de responder algo, pues una larga melena castaño claro hizo su aparición en la sala y posteriormente se aferró al cuello de Hikari.

— ¡No vuelvas a escapar de papá otra vez Hikaritonta! — grito Hizashi al momento que se separaba del abrazo que le estaba dando a su melliza y la sostenía por los hombros para que mantener la mirada fija en los dorados ojos de su hermana.

— Naruto me ha dicho que esta acá. —

La voz de Neji llega a los oídos de Hikari, logrando asustarla.

Esa era la primera vez que ella hacia algo tan poco digno de las reglas del clan y estaba más que segura que su padre estaba decepcionado de ella, porque aparte aun no lograba acostumbrarse al uso de sellos en los entrenamientos.

— No te preocupes, no hizo ningún alboroto. Los ciervos ya la conocen, fue el ciervo de Karura el que nos avisó al no reconocerla del todo. — explico el asesor del Hokage con pereza.

— Gracias. — fue lo único que Neji era de pronunciar en esos momentos.

Hikari por su lado seguía sin decir nada, teniendo sobre si la mirada de su mellizo y la de Dai, que parecían recordarle que sus más recientes actos la estaban condenando.

— Papa... — hablo la castaña, consiguiendo la atención de todos los adultos.

Cuando Neji enfoco sus ojos en su hija supo que su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo. Se había vuelto loco de no haber sido por su cuñado quien pudo percibir el chakra de su hija y así saber dónde estaba, se sentía estúpido por el simple hecho de que ese lugar no fue su primera opción para revisar con su Byakugan, cuando estaba demás para el saber que Nara Shikadai se había vuelto el mejor amigo de su hija.

— Estas bien... — fue lo único que el Hyūga pronuncio, sintiéndose aliviado de ver que su pequeña estaba en perfecto estado.

— ¡Papá perdóname! — gritó lo menor, separándose de su mellizo y corriendo hasta su padre para abrazarlo, acto que fue correspondido por él, quien se hinco para poder estar más cerca de ella y devolverle el abrazo. — ¡Perdóname por no poder ser igual de buena que tú y que mamá o que alguna de mis tías! — un sollozo nervioso se escapó de sus labios, dejando a Neji asombrado por que su hija estaba demostrando sus emociones en público.

Fue en el momento que los sollozos se hicieron más sonoros cuando entendió todo.

Su hija se sentía presionada por todos los adultos que la rodeaban en la familia, el simple hecho de que la mayoría de quienes convivían diariamente con ella hayan participado en una guerra y se habían destacado dentro de ella debido a sus habilidades la agobiaba.

No dijo nada y tampoco le importó que los Nara lo vieran, solo acaricio el suave cabello de su hija y con cuidado le separo el rostro de su hombro, para poder observarla a esos hermosos ojos color dorado, que demostraban que sus genes y los de su amada Tenten se habían fusionado para crear uno de los dos mejores regalos que le había hecho el mundo.

— No tengo porque perdonarte nada, tu vida como ninja recién está comenzando. Que hayas nacido en el Clan Hyūga no significa que desde tu nacimiento debes ser la mejor, tus tías y yo vivimos entrenando por años para ser quienes somos ahora, no nacimos con todas las habilidades que poseemos hoy en día, por la misma razón nos encargamos de entrenarlos a ustedes y también a tu primo, porque queremos que sean incluso mejor que nosotros. —

No obtuvo respuesta, pero su pequeña Hikari se volvió a aferrar a su cuello, tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y tal como pensó que no volvería a hacerlo a medida que la veía crecer e independizarse de él.

— _Te quiero papá._ — susurra en su oído, evitando que el resto de los presentes la escucharan.

— _Yo te amo._ — contestó el Hyūga solo para que ella lo escuchara. — Vamos Hizashi, no queremos preocupar más a tu madre. —

El mayor de los mellizos asintió como respuesta y luego les dedico una reverencia al matrimonio Nara.

— Gracias por cuidar de ella, pero eso no significa que me agrade que su hijo sea su amigo. — dijo mientras se enderezaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

— Que problemático. — bufa Shikadai, quien había entregado a su hermanita a su padre mientras observaban la rara muestra de afecto de Neji y Hikari.

— Se los agradezco. — agrega Neji, quien asiente en dirección a los Nara y le regala una sonrisa sincera a Shikadai.

La primera sonrisa que el Nara veía salir de los labios de Hyūga-san.


	9. Capítulo 8

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero desde que su hermano, sus primos y la mayoría de sus amigos había entrado a la academia se sentía sola.

Desde que había cumplido los cuatro años su abuelito Hiashi se había encargado de entrenarla en los movimientos básicos de jūken, pero también sabía que su adorado ojii-San deseaba ver como la menor de sus nietos volvía a despertar ese poder que solo poseía su Clan, el tan aclamado Byakugan.

Ya llevaba un año así y aún no volvía a despertarlo.

Era imposible negarlo, lo pasaba realmente bien junto a su tía Hanabi y su abuelito, pero deseaba con todas sus ansias poder compartir con alguien de su edad o al menos de su mismo tamaño, todos en la mansión Hyūga eran realmente altos si se comparaban con ella, que solo le llegaba a la cadera a su mamá.

Desde la entrada al patio de la mansión Hyūga Naruto pudo notar que algo inquietaba a la menor de sus hijos, su adorable Himawari.

Avanzó con una cautela poco característica de él, para poder observar más de cerca a su pequeña y que ella no cambiara su actitud con verlo, pues había descubierto que Boruto constantemente hacía eso, solo con la intención de llevar la contra a sus mayores.

— _Tu mocosa se siente sola, es por eso que_ _está_ _así. —_ gruñe Kurama desde el interior de la mente de Naruto. — _Creo que se dio cuenta_ _que_ _su papá es un tonto. —_ esto último lo dijo con una risa ronca, logrando hacer que su contenedor mirara a la nada con reproche.

— ¿Enserio crees que se siente sola-ttebayo? —

— _Observa a_ _tu_ _alrededor genio. Su hermano y_ _sus_ _primos con quienes solia jugar todo el_ _día_ _ahora_ _están_ _en la academia, mientras ella se queda rodeada de sacos de huesos de ojos blancos. —_

— ¡Hinata no es ningún saco de huesos-ttebayo! — grita el rubio, consiguiendo la atención inmediata de Himawari.

Al ver como su padre tenia una mueca en el rostro fue gracioso para Himawari, pero no por eso se iba a privar de una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo.

Abrazar a papá.

Con rapidez se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a su progenitor.

— ¡Papá! ¿Pasó algo? — pregunta ella una vez que Naruto corresponde su abrazo y con cuidado la carga en sus brazos.

— Cariño, ¿sucede algo? He notado que estas triste. — consulta el rubio.

— _De no haber sido por mi ni cuenta te das_ _que_ _la_ _mocosa_ _estaba triste. —_ brama el Kyubi desde el interior del séptimo Hokage, logrando que internamente Naruto se planee ajustar cuentas con él. — _No eres rival para_ _mí_ _si planeas hacerme algo. —_

Naruto sonrió en dirección a su hija, quien lo miraba curiosa.

— Extraño a mi Onii-chan, a nii-san y a nee-san, también a Shika-nii chan y a Inojin-kun, ya no puedo jugar con ellos como antes. — luego de esas palabras un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios de la peliazul, conmoviendo hasta el fondo el corazón de su padre.

En la mente del rubio solo se escuchaba un nombre, el cual había hecho aparecer un tic nervioso en los ojos del hombre.

— ¿Inojin-Kun? — pregunta intentando controlar el tic. — ¿Por qué el no es nii-chan como Shikadai?

— _Ese mocoso Yamanaka le regala sus feos dibujos cuando viene a jugar con tu mocoso. —_

 _—_ Mamá te llama Naruto-kun y yo quiero ser como mamá es para tí — explica con inocencia Himawari, logrando descomponer un poco a su padre, aunque su explicación no salió del todo bien, pero Naruto entendió lo que la niña quería decir.

Se podría decir que su hija le gustaba el irreverente hijo de Sai.

— _¿Que_ _harás_ _para calmar la_ _desdicha_ _de tu mocosa? No puedes dejarla sola de nuevo,_ _comenzará_ _a sentirse igual que tu cuando eras un mocoso. —_ En el interior de Naruto el Bijū intentaba molestarlo, insinuando que estaba siendo un mal padre.

Una idea llegó a la mente del rubio y en su interior había logrado asustar a Kurama.

— ¡ _Ni lo pienses_! —

— Tengo una idea. Solo espérame tantito Himawari —

Con cuidado dejó que su hija volviera a estar de pie en el piso y esta vio con curiosidad cómo su padre abría su chaqueta naranja y alzaba su remera, dejando ver su estomago y una gran marca de color negro en el.

— Hima-chan, quiero presentarte a un amigo, él es muy poderoso, a veces gruñón pero es lejos el mejor. — con el fin de esa oración Naruto guió su mano hasta su vientre y activó el sello para poder hacerlo girar hacia la derecha con su mano izquierda.

Una pequeña cantidad de chakra naranjo comenzó a salir del rubio, mientras que Himawari no entendía a qué se refería su padre, pero no por eso dejaba de ver con curiosidad cada uno de sus movimientos.

— _No puedo creer que_ _estés_ _haciendo_ _esto. —_ ahora la voz del kyubi era perfectamente escuchada por Himawari, quien se sorprendió al notar que la voz provenía del manto naranja que comenzaba a formarse al lado de su padre.

— Sólo dejaré que el 5% de tu chakra salga, así ni habrá problemas para que juegues con Hima — sonrió Naruto.

— ¿Jugar conmigo? —

Naruto asintió en respuesta y un silencio se formó entre ambos.

Mientras en el sitio que se reunía el chakra se podía ver la forma de un pequeño Kurama, al parecer tenía una mueca pero no se distinguía del todo, causando confusión en la menor.

— ¡Es como el que tío Sai dibujó en mi cuarto! — exclama la menor al distinguir las colas y el pelaje del bijū.

Kurama bufó desde donde estaba, no podía terminar de creer que su estupido jinchuriki había liberado parte de su chakra para dejarlo de niñero de su mocosa.

— El paliducho se inspiró en mi para ese tonto dibujo, yo soy el original. — gruñe sin preocupación de que la niña se asustara.

— ¡Puede hablar! ¡Que genial papá! Ya quiero abrazarlo... —

El rubio no podía dejar de sonreír ante la alegría de su hija, mientras que desde el piso Kurama lo observaba con odio pero recibiendo el cariño que la mocosa como el la nombraba lo abrazaba.

— El se quedará a tu lado ahora que tu hermano y tus primos van a la academia y tu Kurama te asegurarás que nadie peligroso se acerque a ella y mucho menos alguien pálido. — sentenció Naruto, dándole a entender que no le agradaba que el hijo de su antiguo compañero de equipo fuera tan amigable con su pequeño girasol.

— Bien, pero solo lo haré porque la mocosa no me miró feo — respondió sin ganas.

Una risa salió de la boca de Naruto, quien se encontraba más que feliz por la reacción de la menor de sus hijos y esperaba que con la presencia de Kurama ella ya no se sintiera sola dentro de los terrenos del clan.

— Kurama-San... — llama Himawari, consiguiendo que los ojos rojos del bijū se enfoquen en ella. — ¿Puedo ir a presentarlo con mamá y mi Ojii-San? — pregunta con ternura.

Ante tales palabras el nueve colas sintió un poco de ternura, pues la niña frente a el irradiaba dicha característica por todos lados e incluso el recuerdo que tenía de ella cuando golpeó a su padre dejándolo inconsciente a ambos, incluso ese recuerdo era borrado de el gracias a su ternura.

— No me llames San y puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no soy tu niñero. —

— Diablos, debo volver a la torre Hokage-ttebayo, Kurama por favor no te separes de Himawari y tu princesa espero que te diviertas, volveré para la cena. — se despide el rubio.

Naruto salió del lugar con rapidez, pues bien sabía que el papeleo en la oficina no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

* * *

La noche había caído en Konoha y el Hokage ya había terminado la mayor cantidad de papeleo posible, por ende se encontraba de camino a la mansión Hyūga, donde se encontraba toda su familia para cenar.

A escasos metros de la puerta para ingresar a la mansión se podían escuchar risas de niños, así que asumió que Boruto junto a Hikari y Hizashi ya habían vuelto de la academia, cosa que lo hizo sentir tranquilo, ahora Himawari no se encontraba sola como cuando había ido a verla horas atrás.

Cuando ingresó al patio, que era donde todos se reunían pudo observar una sonrisa en los rostros de todos.

Neji y Tenten estaban juntos, mientras que Konohanaru abrazaba a una Hanabi que se le notaba un pequeño bulto en su vientre, el cual casi se ocultaba gracias a su amplia yukata y al centro de esas dos parejas estaban Hinata y Hiashi. Todos los presentes observaban algo en común.

A Kurama siendo perseguido por los cuatro retoños del los líderes del clan.

— ¡ _No te quedes_ _ahí_ _mirando! ¡dile a estos mocosos que paren! El trato era que acompañara solo a tu hija —_ grita el Bijū en su mente, solo para que el escuchara.

Aunque de momento la atención de todos fue puesta en el, que aún traía su manto a Hokage y que bien sabía tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver como sus hijos y sus sobrinos estaban felices por la presencia de su compañero.

— ¡Papá! — exclama Boruto, separándose del resto y emprendiendo camino hacia Naruto.

Y como era una costumbre entre ellos, ambos chocaron sus puños en forma de saludo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? —

— ¡Genial-ttebasa! Tía Tenten hizo una demostración de armas ¡Y estaban geniales! — celebró el rubio menor, consiguiendo que Naruto se sintiera tranquilo porque su hijo tenía buenos días en la academia.

— ¡Cuando se trata de la academia soy tu sensei! — regaña la castaña, consiguiendo que su esposo rodara los ojos ante el arrebato.

Un gruñido se escuchó en el lugar. Era fácil saber que pertenecía a cierto bijū.

— Papá, ¿Es verdad que Kurama-chan tiene más hermanos? — pregunta una curiosa Himawari, a la cual ninguno de los dos rubios había percibido.

— Así es, ocho hermanos. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día pequeña? —

La pequeña peliazul sabia que estaba siendo observada por todos así que por esa razón su manito viajó hasta su mentón simulando el que estaba pensado.

— Estuvo genial. — dice susurrando solo para que Naruto y Boruto escucharan, ya que ambos rubios estaban a su lado. — Kurama-chan me dejó montar sobre su espalda y también alcanzó flores de los árboles con sus colas. — esto lo dijo con alegría y con tono de voz normal.

— Hima-chan enséñale a tu papá lo que le enseñaste a Kurama. — sugiere Hanabi.

Antes de responder, Naruto guió a sus hijos hasta donde estaba el resto de la familia.

Las cosas ya se habían calmado, como Boruto y Himawari habían dejado de perseguir al Kyubi, los mellizos igual habían dejado de hacerlo y se fueron a sentar al lado de sus padres, permitiendo que Kurama se recostara a un costado de Hinata, quien le acariciaba el lomo con suavidad.

— Creí que no te gustaba tener contacto con los humanos. — señala Naruto al ver como su esposa después de saludarlo con un pequeño beso volvía a tomar asiento junto a Kurama para seguir acariciandolo.

— Después de jugar toda la tarde con los niños es lo menos que merece. — agrega Neji, consiguiendo que todos lo observaran ya que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

— No te burles genio. — regaña Kurama.

Todos dejaron salir una risa ante la advertencia que se había ganado el Hyūga, aunque fuera una recatada como la que había soltado Hiashi.

Cuando Naruto volvió a enfocar su vista en su compañero pudo notar algo diferente en el.

¿Por qué Kurama traía en su oreja uno de los moños de cabello de Himawari?

No alcanzó a idear alguna respuesta ya que nuevamente percibió la algarabía que desprendía Hanabi porque Himawari le enseñara algo.

— Hima-chan le ha enseñado a Kurama-San algo muy lindo, enséñenle a Naruto nii-chan ¡vamos! — Hanabi hablaba como si fuera el mejor secreto del mundo y parecía que ni siquiera era capaz de contener su emoción.

Kurama la observó con rencor en sus ojos y luego su mirada viajó hasta la de Konohamaru que parecía estar avergonzado por el actuar de su esposa.

— Solo espero que tu mocoso no sea como ella. — dice sin tacto alguno, logrando hacer que sus palabras llegaran a Hanabi que lo miro de mala forma.

— Me disculpo por ella. — menciona el Sarutobi inclinando la cabeza con pesar.

— No seas malo Kurama-San, Naruto-kun se alegrará de ver. — agrega Hinata con su calida voz.

Al parecer las palabras de la Hyūga lo incentivaron, ya que Hinata era la única que no lo usaba para su propia diversión y estaba seguro que hasta el viejo Hyūga se reía de el, todo por culpa de los nietos del vejestorio.

— ¡Kurama-chan te estás tardando! — grita la pequeña, acercándose al Bijū y ubicándose a su lado. — ¡Déjame ayudarte! —

Sin si quiera avisar, las manos de la niña cogieron las comisuras del osico de Kurama y las estiró lo más que pudo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre viera lo que le había enseñado a su nuevo amigo.

— _De dodio Nadudo —_ fue lo único que dijo el Bijū, aunque solo para que el Uzumaki lo escuchara en su mente.

Himawari le habia enseñado a Kurama a sonreir.


	10. capítulo 9

Era increíble lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo, era igual de rápido ver como sus pequeños mellizos crecían, al igual que sus sobrinos.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que el más pequeño de la familia Hyūga había llegado, la primogénita del actual clan Sarutobi llegó desbordando incluso más energía que sus dos padres juntos, dándole uno que otro susto a los más veteranos del clan.

También le era raro ver nuevamente a su adorada Tenten en cinta, lo cual lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando se enteró del estado actual de su esposa no fue gracias a un ninja médico o a alguien experto en esas cosas, fue simplemente porque su hijo estaba intentando perfeccionar su uso del Byakugan y la curiosidad le ganó al ver un flujo de chackra individual en el vientre de su madre.

Llevaban más de dos horas entrenando a los niños junto a su prima Hinata y en el transcurso de ese tiempo Hikari y Himawari habían sido quienes más avanzaron, mientras que Hizashi solo se quejaba de que como profesor él Hyūga Neji no estaba ayudando ya que lo desconsentraba al ser su padre.

— Así como voy la pequeña Zuki a sus tres años va a manejar mejor el Byakugan que yo. — se queja el mayor de los mellizos Hyūga.

— Ya alguien mucho menor que tu que es buenísima con el dojutsu familiar. — agrega Hikari desde lejos, haciendo hincapié en que Himawari les llevaba un poco de ventaja, con la única intención de molestar a su hermano.

Una mirada color malva se clavó en la figura de Hikari, quien hoy con sus 11 años ya parecía una perfecta versión de su madre en esos años. Con su cabello tomado en dos coletas y su flequillo cubriéndole la frente.

— No soy mejor que nadie, sólo aprendo lo que ojii-San me enseña. — aclara la dulce Uzumaki desde un costado de Hinata, quien solo observaba como estaba por comenzar un pleito por parte de sus sobrinos.

— Si Himawari es mejor que tu con el Byakugan Hizashi, es simplemente porque ella se esfuerza, a su edad yo también era bueno con mi kekkei genkai y solo fue por entrenar. — agrega Neji con su típico tono serio y su neutra mirada clavada en el mayor de sus hijos.

Hizashi no pudo quejarse ante las palabras de su padre, el bien sabía que tenia razón, últimamente se la pasaba desperdiciando el tiempo que tenia para entrenar jugando con su pequeña prima de tres años y es que la única razón que tenia para hacerlo es que ya no podía jugar con Himawari como antes, ya no la podía llevar en sus espalda como hace un tiempo atrás y la verdad de todo era que le gustaría volver a sentirse hermano mayor, aunque no sabia bien como se sentía eso pues el y su hermana melliza tenían la misma edad.

— Ya es hora de que descansen, pueden ir a ver a Hazuki que está con Natsu-San — agrega Hinata con tranquilidad.

Los tres niños cambiaron sus caras serias por unas alegres, pues sabían que ir a jugar con su pequeña prima les traería más de una risa y uno que otra historia de cuando su tía Hanabi pertenecía los ninjas de élite del clan Hyūga.

— Hinata-sama no debería ser tan accesible, aún si ve que no se están esforzando. — agrega Neji con seriedad.

— Neji-niisan aún son unos niños, no podemos privarlos de su infancia por qué queremos que sean buenos ninjas, que hayan nacido bajo el seno del clan Hyūga no significa que no disfruten de su niñez. — agrega la peliazul.

El Hyuga se detuvo a pensarlo y en el fondo de su mente sabía que su prima tenía razón.

— Tienes razón Hinata-sama, pero aún así no quiero que mi hijo dude de sus propias habilidades, es por esa razón que le exijo al momento de entrenar, para que el mismo se de cuenta que puede dar mucho más de si en cada entrenamiento. — explica el líder del boke con esa seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Hinata decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que bien sabía que no debía intervenir en la crianza ajena, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era mejor para sus hijos y estaba segura que su primo también sabía que es lo mejor para sus mellizos.

— Es injusto que papá siempre me regañe solo a mí. — se queja el mayor de los mellizos. — Hikari no es tan buena como aparenta serlo; quizás Himawari sí, pero Hikatonta no es tan buena.

— No creo que sea muy justo que degrades a tu hermana sin ella aquí presente, sé muy bien que les gusta gritarse los insultos cara a cara. — dice una voz a las espaldas de Hizashi, quien de la sorpresa activó su Byakugan logrando sorprender a Hazuki que estaba en sus brazos.

Con cuidado el Hyūga volteó en dirección a esa tan conocida y temible voz, esa misma que lo castigaba cuando hacía alguna tontería sin querer.

— ¡Zashi malo! — exclama la pequeña Sarutobi, soltando una carcajada al vez la cara de su primo.

— Ves, Zuki sabe que estabas siendo malo. — ríe Tenten al ver el susto que se reflejaba en los ojos color malva de su hijo, que aún mantenía su línea sensorial activada.

— Mamá... ¿Por qué papá siempre me exige tanto? —

La sorpresa se hizo presente en los ojos castaños de la Kunoichi, ella siempre había estado al tanto de que Neji era mucho más exigente con Hizashi que con Hikari, pero nunca esperó a que su hijo se cuestionara el porqué.

Con calma se acercó hasta él y se puso a su altura, consiguiendo que Hazuki estirara sus brazos para que su tía la cargara.

— En un futuro, tu serás el heredero de la rama secundaria. Sé que piensas que eso es una tontería, pero no lo es, aunque también existe otra razón. — susurra Tenten con paciencia.

— ¿Y esa es? —

— Neji no tuvo la oportunidad de ser entrenado por su padre, quizás durante los primeros años de su vida sí, pero creo que ya no recuerda bien esos momentos más que mal tu abuelo falleció cuando el apenas era un niño, es por eso que te entrena tanto, no quiere que tu algún día sientas que no pasaste el tiempo suficiente junto a el. —

Aún con las palabras de Tenten la duda seguía impregnada en el rostro de Hyūga Hizashi y con lentitud su Byakugan se desactivó al calmarse del susto que le había dado su madre.

— Pero... pero Hikari también es su hija, debería enseñarle de la misma forma que a mi. —

— Neji sabe que Hikari es como yo, aunque ambos parezcan una mini copia de tu padre, Hika sabe muy bien que es lo que quiere...

La Hyūga no logró terminar de hablar, pues el menor dejó salir de su boca una idea sin pensarla.

— Hika siempre a dicho que quiere ser Ninja médico ¿a eso te refieres? —

— Kari Kari ¿one ta? — pregunta Hazuki al escuchar como nombraban a su prima, con quien se llevaba de maravillas al igual que con Himawari.

Ambos Hyūgas dejaron salir una sonrisa, esa niña a veces podía hacerlos perder el hilo de cualquier conversación y no solo a ellos, si no que a todo el resto del Clan.

— Esta con Wari, ¿Quieres ir con ella? — le pregunta Hizashi.

— Shi — asiente la menor.

— Bien, te llevaré con ellas pequeña. — concede Tenten, su atención volvió a su hijo, quien solo le entregó una sonrisa comprendiendo que la conversación quedaría en pausa mientras su madre llevaba a su prima con sus primas.

Tenten se puso de pie, aún con Hazuki en sus brazos.

Cogio la manta de la menor, su juguete favorito y su biberón, para salir del cuarto en el que se encontraban.

— Mamá... — llama Hizashi con nerviosismo. — ¿Puedo practicar mi Byakugan con ustedes? —

Una sonrisa se posicionó en el rostro de la castaña.

— Claro, nos vemos en la sala y ahí me dices cuántos puntos de chakra tiene cada una. — Concede la mayor, atravesando el shoji que la separaba con el pasillo.

Aplicando los sellos correspondientes el menor activo su Kekkei genkai con la única intención de ubicar a su madre y a su prima menor dentro de la mansión.

Pasó desde los empleados, alguno que otro anciano de los que lo odiaban por ser un poco despistado, pero que a veces lo celebraban por ser hijo de su padre, su abuelo Hiashi también apareció en su periférica, el hablaba con su padrino, quien a pesar de estar en casa aún no se quitaba su manto de Hokage, siempre se había preguntado porque el chakra de su tío Naruto era tan diferente al del resto de las personas. Dejo de lado esa inquietud y siguió buscando a su madre.

La encontró cuando todas las Hyūgas se reunieron en la habitación que Hika, Hima y Hazuki utilizaban para jugar, aunque también se encontraba su tía Hinata.

— ¿No se supone que el flujo de chakra no se divide? — se cuestiona el menor, pasando de la red de chakra de su madre hasta la de su tía Hinata. — ¿Porque mamá y mi tía tiene otra red de chakra? —

— ¿Qué estas haciendo hijo? — pregunta Neji, ingresando a la habitación.

La cara de Hizashi seguía con incertidumbre, manteniéndose fija en la dirección que se encontraban todas las mujeres que pertenecían a su familia.

Aún con su línea sensorial activada el mayor de los mellizos se enfocó por un segundo en el rostro de Neji.

— ¿Es normal que la red de chakra de mamá y de tía Hinata tenga otra red de chakra dentro? —

Hola a todos, quiero disculparme con todas esas personas que leen la historia.

La razón de porque no he actualizado es debido a que en el internado/universidad donde estoy estudiando el uso del móvil esta prohibido y a causa de las actividades académicas, deportivas y electivas no había tenido tiempo de poner a trabajar mi imaginación u.u y esa es la única verdad.

Lo más seguro es que vuelva a actualizar en Julio, ya que estaré de vacaciones por dos semanas...

Si aún queda alguna personita por ahí luego de esta vaga explicación xD solo te quiero asegura que me encargaré de terminar esta historia a como de lugar, independiente de que me tarde mis dos años de alumna y si debo seguir escribiendo luego de eso lo seguiré haciendo


End file.
